I Am Beautiful, No Matter What They Say
by AppleLiliana
Summary: Zelena finds a girl in the lake. And this girl is about to change her life. (minor Swan Queen.) (Also I suck at summaries, the story is hopefully better.)
1. Prologue-ish

**A/N Hello peeps, this is just a short introduction of sorts. Don't know when the first chapter is going to be uploaded. Soon I hope.**

* * *

I was in the forest. I had this huge belly and no name for a baby that could be born any minute. So many names I was considering: Amelia, Anouk, Avery, Celeana, Chloe, Clara, Dominique, Elisabeth, Elphaba, Evelyn, Genevieve, Hermione, Kensi, Lisa, Luna, Mackenzie, Matilda, Melody, Nessarose, Olivia, Pippa, Rowan, Skye, Susan, Sylvie, Zara… Alphabetically, that's just how my mind works.

I heard someone sputtering. Then coughing. I looked up. There was a girl in the water. I tried to get up, but that stupid belly was in the way. The girl just lay there helpless. Finally I got up and started to stumble towards the girl. I tried to poof, but that baby had taken up all my energy. Then the girl raised her hand. I grabbed it and suddenly a cloud of blue and green smoke enveloped us.

* * *

 **A/N How was it? Hope good! I need suggestions for Z's baby's name. Comment in the Reviews!**


	2. My daughter

**A/N: Hey there, thanks for hanging in there. I know I haven't written for a while. Also thanks for all the kind and wonderful reviews and all the name suggestions. They were all super great!**

 **A/N 2: I've decided that this story is going to be told from two perspectives, each time indicated by the name in bold on the beginning.**

 **Zelena**

We appeared in front of the hospital. Truth was that I had indeed thought of bringing her there, but being in this hospital, the same hospital I had been locked up in, was very frightening. Then I realised, she was still on the ground. By now we both had caused some commotion. I had, because people thought I was evil…. Not evil, wicked. And people stayed far away from me. She had, because she was suffocating and making noises I'm pretty sure aren't natural. And all those fools were watching from a distance.

"What are you all doing watching? Go help her." I shouted.

"And what if you'll kill us?" Someone said.

"I'm not going to kill you!" I screamed furiously. "For god's sake just help her."

Two nurses carried the girl onto a stretcher. And then I felt my hands pressed to my back. I turn my head and I saw the typical blonde hair of the 'saviour'. I groaned: "Seriously, are you going to arrest a pregnant women."

"You've raped someone, while pretending to be someone else." The saviour said.

"I'm fairly sure that it was consensual." _Because Robin Hood was quite happy to hit it off right away._ But I was taken away anyway.

 _Flashback_

The little girl wished. She wished that her mother would come back. That her father wasn't so mean. That… that… that she wasn't alone. Then she felt her red curls fall down on her shoulders. The emerald lint in her hair was blown away by the wind. She ran to grab it, but instead she ran into a girl. She had never seen anyone like this girl. She had a dark skin, but not like the almost black skin of the neighbours, and brown curly hair pulled backwards in a ponytail. She was wearing a beautiful and chic turquoise dress. A dress, the little girl could imagine, something queens would wear. "Hey there, careful little one." She said.

"I'm so sorry." The little girl said frightened. "I didn't mean to. I-I just wanted to grab my lint. It flew out of my hair." Her chin started to get wobbly. "I ju-just.."

"Don't worry about it," and the girl in the turquoise dress grabbed the emerald lint from behind her back.

"Thank you. It was my mom's last gift, before she-she…" the little girl started crying.

"Mine too." The girl in the turquoise dress said as she pulled her into a hug.

After the little girl stopped crying she asked what the older girl's name was.

"Ginny, short for Genevieve. And yours?"

"Zelena."

"Zelena what?"

"Zelena Foley of Quadling Country."

"Where are you from?"

"That's quite a long story. Do you really want to hear it?"

"Yes." Zelena said with the most adorable puppy eyes.

"Okay. A long time ago I lived close to a beautiful beach. I grew up there. I had the most beautiful childhood. I would swim with dolphins and turtles and-," she stopped, "you have no idea what those are, do you?" Zelena shook her head. "Anyway, I didn't have a father and my mother, well she died. After that the fairies came to me. Do you know what fairies are?" The little girl nodded. "Good. They taught me how to control my magic and sent me out into the world to help other children with magic."

"Like me?" Zelena asked.

"Yes, like you."

 _End of flashback_

The blonde sheriff was playing darts when I suddenly felt a contraction in my stomach. Was this the start of my labour? A scream escaped my mouth. Apparently it was. The sheriff immediately took me to the hospital. Why hadn't they kept me there in the first place.

She drove to the hospital as a madman. The baby in my belly really wanted to get out of there. When my darling sister arrived they put my wrist in a cuff.

"Is that rea-aaah-ly necessary!" I screamed in agony.

"I still can't trust you, so yes it is really necessary."

My beautiful daughter was born at 2:00 AM, 6 December. Rowan Hope Foley.

 **A/N: I should explain that the birth happen two days after the events of the prologue-ish. Please Review. Thank you!**


	3. Hospitals and Headaches

**A/N: This chapter is shorter, but c'mon you guys got two chapters in an incredibly short period of time. I will try to finish the next chapter tomorrow.**

 **Genevieve**

Water was filling my lungs. My body was aching, ready to give up. This was it. This was my end. Wind swept over me, but still I couldn't breath. A woman approached. Red hair, she looked like her. Like the little girl. She grabbed my hand. Her magic flowing, mixing with mine. With my last bit of breath I pushed all my magic out. I felt our powers playing together. Defying each other. And after only milliseconds they, we, worked together. We transported to the hospital. People were gasping, but they weren't helping. I couldn't breath and I knew that if this was going to take much longer I was going to die. I suppose I'm ready. I've lived long enough. A nurse came to help. She and a doctor picked me up and put me on a stretcher. Then everything went black.

I woke up. Disorientated. My vision was blurry and a huge headache was coming up. A nurse was there.

"What happened?" I whispered.

I flinched at the loudness of her voice: "You nearly drowned and ironically was saved by the Wicked Witch of the West."

"Who is she," I softly whispered, "the Wicked Witch. What is her name?"

"Zelena." She said with disgust on her face.

I turned away from the nurse. It truly was her. The little girl from Quadling County. One of the few children who had a truly pure heart. Some children got pure hearts at a later age, like Snow White. Some were pure as youngsters, but were corrupted at a later age. Many know that Regina Mills, the Evil Queen had a pure heart, but almost no one knows that Zelena did too.

Later another woman came. She introduced herself as Regina Mills.

"I am the sister of the women who saved you." Her words pounding in my ears. My head excepting the words nor the sound. "Do you know her?"

"Ever since she was a child." I whispered rubbing my temples.

"Oh, do you have a headache? Shall I talk a little quieter." She said a lot softer than before.

"Yes, please." I said politely.

"What do you mean? Since she was a child?" She asked.

"Yes, she was amazingly cute." A smile appeared on my face.

"How is that possible? You are way younger than she is?"

"You will have to ask her. Doctor patient confidentiality."

"Doctor?"

"It's a long story. Again, ask her." A moment of silence. "What is the date again?"

"4 December"

"What year?"

She looked at me questioning. "2015, of course."

"Yeah, of course." _If only you knew. If only you realised where I've come from, what I do._ Another moment of silence.

"What is your name?"

"Guinevere" The only sound breaking our silence was the beeping of the machines. "I'd like to rest now."

Regina Mills nodded and left. I entered a medical induced slumber.

 _Medical induced dream._

A scream. Blood. Darkness. It enveloped me. Blood on my hands. And amidst it all, a girl. My feet started running towards her. But a blast of magic hit her. She fell on the ground, her own power flowing out of her. I grabbed her hand, trying to heal her. Trying to bring her back from the dead. Attempting the impossible. And I couldn't. I knew it was too late. The screaming stopped. The blood washed away. Light enveloped us. And she was gone. She was dead.

 _End of medical induced dream._

That night I would wake up several times, only to fall asleep later.

 **A/N: Please review!**


End file.
